


Tonight

by Dearly_Divided



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anna Bishop - OC, Boomer cameo, Complicated Relationships, Emotional Vulnerability, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, OC deputy, Outdoor Sex, Relationship Discussions, Smut, a hint of angst, sleeping outdoors, soft john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearly_Divided/pseuds/Dearly_Divided
Summary: “Anna, darling.” Her face scrunched up at the pet name. “Would you like some company?”The corners of her lips twitched upwards, the tightness in her gut easing at the sound of his voice. If John was right there beside her, she just might have kissed him. “I did call you, didn’t I?” she teased.She heard John chuckle softly, “That you did, my dear. I’ll be there soon.”
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/John Seed
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SolidHawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolidHawk/gifts).



> A gift for Katie featuring her lovely OC, Deputy Anna Bishop

There was a lot to be said about expensive mattresses and silk sheets. If nothing else, Anna could appreciate John’s taste for the finer things in life. After weeks of running and fighting, sleeping where (and when) she could, John’s bed should have been heaven, and it _was_ , but on nights like this one, even the promise of a soft, warm bed wasn’t enough to keep her mind quiet.

Of course she knew that if she laid there long enough exhaustion would win out and she’d fall asleep eventually, but that wasn’t what she wanted. Not tonight. With a soft sigh, Anna slipped from the between the sheets, donning her red plaid shirt and jeans, her hands nimbly weaving her hair into a braid.

At the foot of her bed Boomer lifted his head, chocolate brown eyes sleepily regarding her as she moved across the room. Anna smiled, reaching down and giving him a good scratch between the ears, “Not tonight, boy. You stay here and get some rest, okay?”

He licked her fingers and made a low sound, somewhere between a whine and a bark, but settled himself down, apparently appeased with the affection she’d bestowed. Grabbing her rifle (just in case), Anna swept from the room.

She nodded and smiled in greeting at the odd Resistance members she passed. Most wouldn’t come within the house itself, content to stick to the perimeter - hell, only Anna herself had dared to make herself at home and she could still remember the stunned looks on their faces when she told them that she not only intended on making the Ranch a temporary home, but that she’d be sleeping in John’s bed too.

She might have failed to mention that it wasn’t the first time she’d spent the night there, but no one begrudged her the room. After all, she’d taken the Ranch, if she wanted to sleep in the Baptist’s fancy ass bed, who were they to stand in her way?

She smiled at the sight of her motorbike, which thanks to the efforts of some nameless good Samaritan, was gleaming for the first time in months. It wouldn’t last long, especially where she planned on taking it, but Anna appreciated it all the same. She’d never been the type to name her rides, but god damn she loved that bike, couldn’t resist trailing her fingers over the shining, smooth body as she gracefully swung her leg over the leather seat and settled herself down.

Without a backwards glance she kick started the bike, relaxing slightly as the engine purred beneath her. She sighed, the tension leaving her body as the machine idled beneath her, the engine slowly warming up. John talked for hours about flying in Affirmation, the feeling of freedom and peace he found in the skies above Hope County. That, she understood. Roads disappearing beneath the bike, the wind whipping past, all of Montana stretched out before her, she could never put that feeling into words but she loved it.

Easing off the clutch, her fingers inching forward on the throttle she took off, kicking up a cloud of dust in her wake. _Don’t wait up_ , she thought with a smirk as she sped away from the ranch. The roads were quiet at that time of the night, especially after she’d gone to the trouble of liberating John’s ranch. Even so, she stuck to the back roads, taking the scenic journey to try and avoid, well, people in general.

She knew the way by heart, barely had to pay attention as she drove the familiar route. She found it on her first week in the County, and she’d honestly lost count of how many nights had been spent there, lying on her back and staring up at the sky. She’d taken Sharky with her a few times, which usually ended with him snoring loudly in her ear, but she didn’t mind even that - Sharky got to sleep without worrying about Peggies, and she had a few hours alone to think. Even with his bear like snores, it was peaceful, and that kind of peace was difficult to find these days.

She jumped off her bike when she reached the secluded clearing, nudging the kickstand into place with her foot. Satisfied, she made her way across the field, plopping herself down and easing herself onto her back, her arms stretched out, fingers interlocked behind her head. Distantly she heard the sounds of music - some Peggie tune she found herself humming to quietly. Crickets chirped, an owl hooted in the distance and Anna felt the tension leave her shoulders as she relaxed into the soft grass.

Though the sun had long since disappeared beneath the horizon, the late August warmth still hung in the air. Anna didn’t mind the breeze as it kissed the bare skin of her face and neck, bringing with it the scent of mountain flowers and summer, content just to lie there and watch the night pass her by. The moon was full, bathing her in a soft glow, and the skies were clear and beautiful.

She’d come for peace, to be alone with her thoughts, but as the minutes passed, something restless grew inside of her, a sense of something _missing_. Without even really thinking about it, Anna reached for her radio, fingers twirling the dial to the right channel. Staring up at the sky, she brought it to her lips, flicked it on, and spoke. “John… are you awake?”

She ignored the fluttering in her stomach as she waited, each second lasting a lifetime as one minute passed, then two, then finally a crackle sounded on the other end of the line and her heart leapt into her throat.

“Deputy?” that familiar voice purred, and Anna could practically hear that smug little smirk she just _knew_ he was wearing. “It’s a little late for a bedtime call don’t you think, my dear?”

She was glad he wasn’t there to see the small smile that crept across her lips.

“I can’t sleep,” she replied with a shrug, even though she knew he couldn’t see it.

He snorted in a most undignified manner, “Guilt perhaps? I imagine that it’s difficult to sleep in a bed that you _stole_.”

Anna laughed. “I prefer to think of it as _liberated_ , but no, it’s not that. And I’m not home,” her heart skipped a beat, her eyes widening a fraction and she quickly jumped to backpedal, “at the ranch, I mean.”

“What was the point of…” he broke off with a frustrated sigh, and if Anna closed her eyes she could almost picture the way that he’d shake his head, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation. “If you’re not at the ranch, then where are you? Holed up with one of those irredeemable degenerates you seem so fond of? Bunking with the Ryes?”

It would be so easy to argue, to slip back into old habits and bicker, but she hadn’t called him for that. So she took a deep breath, letting her eyes wander across the night sky. “No, at the clearing, just off Robinsons Road. You know, where-”

“I remember,” he said, cutting her off. His voice was softer, like she’d taken the wind right out of his sails and for a moment there was nothing but silence between them. She could hear his breathing on the other end of the line, the only sign that he was still there.

The words burned at the tip of her tongue, all she had to do was ask the question they _both_ knew he was waiting for, the reason she’d picked up that damned radio in the first place. But even as she opened her mouth to speak, the words slipped into the breeze unspoken. It wasn’t the fear that he’d say no that paralysed her, it was something else, something she wasn’t yet ready to admit, a vulnerability she refused to accept.

He’d come if she asked, but he might not be so willing to leave and Anna… It felt like standing on the edge of a plank, one foot dangling off the side.

And she wished that she could say that it was because they were on opposite sides, that Joseph and his Project, the Project John was utterly committed to, were tearing apart their home and she couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ turn her back on the Resistance just because she felt… _something_ for him.

But it wasn’t the Project or his family.

And it wasn’t her loyalties.

It was her.

“Anna, darling.” Her face scrunched up at the pet name. “Would you like some company?”

The corners of her lips twitched upwards, the tightness in her gut easing at the sound of his voice. If John was right there beside her, she just might have kissed him. “I did call you, didn’t I?” she teased.

She heard John chuckle softly, “That you did, my dear. I’ll be there soon.”

Flicking the radio off, she brought it to her chest and held it there as she exhaled, waiting.

She lost track of time as she stared at the stars, mapping familiar constellations, meditating on nothing in particular. It could have been minutes or an hour that passed before, finally, she heard a truck pull up. She didn’t glance toward the approaching footsteps, only smiled when John appeared in her field of vision, gazing down at her with amused affection.

“Comfortable?” he asked.

She smirked, pushing herself up onto her elbows as he settled beside her. “Can’t complain.”

He ran his eyes over her just once, scoffing. “So I suppose you planned on sleeping on the grass like this, then?” And just as Anna opened her mouth to retort (it was hardly the first time she’d slept out in the open, no thanks to him and his brothers) he winked, reached behind him and revealed the basket he’d brought with him. “You’re lucky that one of us came prepared.”

“S’that so?” she asked, cocking a single eyebrow as John began unpacking, unfurling a picnic blanket (god only knew where he’d found _that_ \- he didn’t exactly seem the picnicking type), tossing some pillows on top, followed by another blanket - this one thick and soft, enough to keep them both warm through the night - before reaching in one last time. A wicked grin lit up his face as he revealed two bottles of beer, ice cold and oh so welcome.

“Oh, John,” Anna tutted in faux disapproval, taking the bottle that John offered her, “what would Joseph say?”

He shot her a look, mischief sparkling in those baby blues, “What my older brother doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

She laughed at that, cracking open her bottle and clinking it against his as they shifted to sit on the blanket John had laid out.

“You know, Bishop, if you wanted me to spend the night so badly, you didn’t have to go to all this trouble,” he said, sliding closer so he could slip his arm around her waist.

Anna just scoffed, letting her head fall onto his shoulder and leaning into his warmth as she took a sip of her beer. “Yeah?”

John nodded, “All you have to do is say the word and my men will gladly clear your goons from _my_ home. Once I have my ranch and my bedroom back, you’re more than welcome to spend as many nights there as you want.”

Oh she didn’t doubt for a second that he was deadly serious, but there was an uncharacteristic softness in his tone, mixed in with the not-quite-amused exasperation. It made her heart clench uncomfortably, and she wasn’t quite sure whether the butterflies that fluttered in her stomach were a good omen or not.

“But your bed is so comfy,” she murmured.

She felt his lips press against the crown of her head before he spoke again. “I know, that’s why I’m eager to return to it, darling.”

Anna just hummed noncommittally, and eventually their conversation moved on to other topics - nothing important, but she was glad for it all the same. Tucked into his side, nursing a beer and laughing at his stupid jokes, it was easy to forget about the world around them, the Peggies, the Project, his family and hers; it was just the two of them alone in the beautiful Montana night.

John smiled more, laughed easily, and so did she. He told her stories of his courtroom escapades, listened intently when she talked about her trip she’d one day take; just her and her bike and all of America laid out bare before her. She’d ride coast to coast, go anywhere she wanted… Maybe it was a stupid dream, but it was nice to pretend for a little while at least that there might be a future for her where that was possible.

And when the conversation petered out, they sat in comfortable silence, gazing up at the stars. It was nice, having the company, having him there with her. At some point, long after their drinks were empty and tossed aside, Anna and John found themselves lying down on the blankets, propped up on the very unnecessary (but appreciated) pillows John had brought.

“Do you remember the first time you brought me here?” John asked. Under the moonlight, he looked beautiful, angelic almost, but it was the way he looked at her - an emotion somewhere between _need_ and _want_ , that made her pulse quicken and blood rush to her face.

Truthfully, she only remembered parts. It was the first time she’d crossed that line. She’d kissed him, mostly to shut him up, but those kisses had turned into something else entirely. Dazed memories of John’s mouth moving across her skin, biting, kissing, _devouring_ , his fingers clutching at her as he rocked into her, breathless moans and whispered praise leaving his lips as he brought her careening over the edge with him.

She’d left him there, slipping away in the pale light of dawn just before he woke up. That was supposed to be the end of it, not quite a mistake, but definitely not something to be spoken about, much less repeated again.

She almost snorted, things hadn’t exactly gone to plan, considering their current predicament.

John was still watching her, blue eyes flickering intensely across her face. “I remember,” she breathed, her voice barely carrying.

“Don’t run away this time,” he replied, and then he was kissing her.

Anna had kissed John so many times, and it still sent sparks shooting down her spine. He kissed like wildfire, burning and brazen, consuming and untameable, but Anna loved that. She loved when his lips broke free so she could breathe, only for them to latch onto her neck, kissing and marking a trail along the delicate skin, grinning in delight when she gasped and shuddered under his touch.

His tattooed fingers deftly unbuttoned her shirt, yanking it open and making short work of her bra, tearing the fabric clean in two and tossing it across the field when it wouldn’t yield to him.

“John, you asshole! What the fuck? Those don’t come cheap,” she snapped, but John just smirked as he straddled her.

“Don’t worry, dearest. I’ll make it up to you,” he said, lowering his mouth to her breast.

She bit back a moan, her protests dying in her throat as his teeth nipped at the rosy bud, soothing the sting with his tongue a split second later. His fingers trailed across her stomach, coming up to tease her other nipple as he bit down into the soft flesh again.

“John,” the soft cry slipped from her lips before she could stop it, and when he looked up at her, his mouth still busy sucking a hickey into her breast, the fucker had the nerve to smirk.

She shivered when he finally released her, the wetness from his saliva reacting with the cool night air. He sat back on his thighs, his fingers trailing along her sides, pausing for a moment at the jagged scar that ran across her left ribs, his thumb caressing the mark before moving on. “Beautiful,” he murmured, gazing at her in soft reverence that seemed to steal the breath right out of her. “You’re so beautiful, Anna.”

Whatever words she’d planned to say next disappeared into nothing as John shuffled down her, his fingers finding the button of her jeans, popping it open and easing down the zipper. She watched with bated breath as he peeled the denim from her legs, shifting himself off of her so he could pull them off entirely, pressing stray kisses to her calves as he slipped the material off her ankles.

“Tell me that you want this,” he said.

Lying there, bare beneath him save for her panties, Anna had never felt more exposed. John had seen her naked before, more than once, but it felt different this time. Maybe because things were different, maybe because they both knew that soon she’d have to make a choice.

Maybe because for the first time, neither of them were hiding.

Her heart thudded unsteadily in her chest, but she nodded, “I want this.”

His thumbs hooked over the top edge of her panties, and Anna obligingly lifted her hips. John smiled at her encouragingly, heat simmering in the blue depths of his eyes, “Tell me that you want me,” he continued, easing the fabric down her long legs with torturous slowness.

She swallowed. “I want you.”

He nodded, rewarding her with another smile and a chaste kiss above her navel as her underwear joined her jeans on the grass beside them. She held her breath as he moved again, she expected him to sit up, to start shedding his own clothes, let her touch him, but instead his hands wrapped around her thighs, easing them apart as he settled himself between them.

He kissed a slow trail up her to her legs, his warm breath sending goosebumps along her thighs as he moved teasingly closer to her heat. Anna had to fight the urge to tangle her hands in his hair and guide him, her hands instead clutching at the blankets beneath them. But just as John reached the juncture where her thighs met, he stopped. “Tell me you love me,” he said.

Her heart skipped a beat and her mouth dried out, but there was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. He wasn’t asking to boost his ego, no, there was nothing remotely flippant in his expression as he regarded her. He wouldn’t let her lie, not about this. She fought down the urge to push him away, to snatch up her clothes and run for the hills, swear off John and the Project and this whole stupid, fucked up situation for good. Words, biting and cruel, teased at her tongue - another reliable fallback. But as John watched her calmly, his thumb brushing soothingly back and forth against her thigh, she choked.

He sighed, and she half expected him to shove her off, to go off on a rant, throw a tantrum, but he just shook his head. The lust was still there, written across his face clear as day, but it was tempered with a patience she’d thought him incapable of. “You can’t keep hiding from yourself, Anna. Why did you call me tonight? Why do you think that I came? It’s not for the sex; I love you, Anna Bishop. I shouldn’t, I know that, but I do. You’re wrathful and destructive and so full of _sin_ and you frustrate me to no end, and I still love you!”

She couldn’t speak, couldn’t do anything but gape wordlessly as his eyes fluttered shut and he took a deep, steadying breath. “I’m not asking for you to turn your back on the Resistance and join the Project. I’m not asking for you to atone, just to confess; tell me you love me, or tell me that you don’t.”

His words hung heavy in the air, and distantly she remembered the words he’d uttered before he’d kissed her, _don’t run away this time_.

God, she was so tired of running.

“I- I love you,” she whispered, her voice barely audible but it was _enough_. A wide, heartbreakingly beautiful smile lit his face, but Anna didn’t have any time to focus on that, or her confession, for John took that opportunity to resume his attention on her aching pussy, his fingers teasing at her entrance as his tongue found her clit, swirling around the nub.

She cried out in pleasure as John got to work, skilfully drawing out the first of many, many orgasms. She lost count somewhere around number four - it seemed her confession awoke something in him that refused to be sated, no matter how many times she came. He moved on top of her, his muscles rippling in the moonlight as he pushed himself deeper inside of her, hitting that perfect spot that made her see stars. And every breathless cry and moan was swallowed into a kiss as he took her, his hands caressing her with a gentle reverence and affection that seemed at odds with the fervour with which he fucked her.

Eventually, even John’s stamina waned and they collapsed onto the ground, utterly spent and exhausted. Neither said a word as he shifted her against his side, letting her curl up into him as he pulled the blanket over both of them.

She knew that when the sun rose and morning came, things would return to the way that they were. Nothing had changed, no matter the words they’d spoken. Anna didn’t have the answers, she didn’t know what the future would bring for her, for John, for any of them.

But as she laid in his arms, her head against his bare chest, his fingers running through her hair and the steady sound of his heartbeat lulling her to sleep, she didn’t care.

They had tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed my last fic for the year - see you all in 2020 💖


End file.
